


I Win Even If I Lose

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Lawyer Lucifer (Supernatural), Rough Sex, Sex in the office, lawyer Rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Rowena and Lucifer work for rivalling law firms. They have their own little arrangement to celebrate winning a case against the other.





	I Win Even If I Lose

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Written for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Rough Sex.
> 
> . . .damn, I haven't written het in a long time.

Lucifer Alighieri smirks when his telephone rings. He already knows what his secretary (she’s really a lot more than that, but that’s what she jokingly calls herself) is going to tell him before he answers.

“Yes, Meg?”

“You have a visitor, Mr. Alighieri.” Meg’s voice is amused and chipper despite the late hour, and he can hear her rapidly typing away on her keyboard in the background. “Should I send her in?”

“Please do, and Meg, please go home,” Lucifer tells her. “You’ve been here earlier than me, and I know you’ve got a wife waiting for you at home.”

Meg laughs. “Ruby’s got her gym day today, so she’ll probably not be home yet. But alright, sir, I’m going. Wouldn’t want to overhear something I shouldn’t,” she teases, and Lucifer laughs.

“Go home and make your wife happy, Meg. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Alighieri.” Meg’s still laughing when she disconnects the call.

 Lucifer shakes his head as he saves his work and powers his computer down. He’s not going to get any more work done today, and he’s more than fine with that.

B the time the knock to his office door comes, Lucifer has cleared his desktop and is lounging  in his office chair with a smirk. “Come in.”

The woman who pushes the door open is gorgeous, all things considered, and Lucifer takes a moment to admire the view as she turns and closes the door firmly, turning the lock with a quiet _snick_ of sound. She’s still wearing the heels that almost enable her to look Lucifer in the eye when standing, and the black ensemble she wore to court that day. Her red hair is a nice contrast on the black.

“Hello, Madame MacLeod,” he murmurs when she turns and slowly walks up to his desk. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Yes, truly a surprise, Mr. Alighieri.” Rowena raises an eyebrow at him. “You knew full well I was going to honor our bargain today.”

“Of course, you’re a woman of your word, after all.” Lucifer uncrosses his legs and sits up. “Please, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable.”

Rowena laughs and walks around the desk to perch on the edge right in front of him. “You won fair and square, though today that really wasn’t in question. I didn’t expect you to show up personally, I have to admit. Divorce proceedings are usually more Balthazar’s cup of tea than yours.”

“She’s the friend of a friend, it was a personal favor,” Lucifer admits with a chuckle, “and her ex-husband really deserved the full Alighieri smackdown. Not even a year married and he’s impregnating her best friend? Classy.”

Rowena makes a face. “Yes, agreed. He paid very good money to get everything over with as fast as possible, otherwise I might have told him what he could do with himself.”

“I had wondered why you took the case,” Lucifer muses, running a hand up her leg over the fabric of her skirt. “You’re not usually one for the cheating husbands.”

“Favor to Fergus,” Rowena laughs quietly and reaches to undo the still perfect Eldredge knot and tug Lucifer’s tie loose, unbutton his shirt so she can touch naked skin. Lucifer lets her, shivering a bit as her nails drag over his chest. “He’s in a bit over his head right now, and I had time. Of course, matching wits with you in court was another bonus I didn’t quite expect,” she purrs.

Lucifer laughs. “It was fun,” he agrees, “and you earned yourself a treat, dear.” He slips his hand beneath the fabric and strokes his hand up her naked leg, raising an eyebrow when he finds nothing but skin all the way up to her hip. “No panties, Red? Naughty, naughty.”

Rowena smirks, leaning back on her hands. “I spend most of my afternoon daydreaming about your cock,” she tells him, “they were drenched, so I took them off once I was in my car.”

“Let’s see if I live up to the fantasy, then,” Lucifer pushes the skirt up and stands, spreading her legs with his hips. Rowena moans as his thumb strokes firmly over  her clit. “Damn, you were right,” his thumb slides lower and rubs over her entrance, “you’re drenched, Rowena.”

Rowena wants to reply, continue their banter, but then Lucifer pushes in with two fingers and rubs her clit with his thumb, and she moans and sinks down onto her elbows, hips shifting to meet his hand. Lucifer knows her well, putting pressure right where she needs it at the speed she needs it, and she worked herself up enough daydreaming about this that it doesn’t take that long until she arches up and pants her way through her orgasm.

“Beautiful,” Lucifer murmurs, pulling back. He undoes his belt and slacks, and Rowena purrs as he pushes his clothes out of the way just enough to free his hard cock. He strokes himself slowly, holding her gaze. “Ready for me, Red?”

“Oh yes,” Rowena licks her lips and spreads her legs further, rubbing a finger over her clit. “Fuck me hard, Luc. I need it.”

“Alright,” Lucifer steps close and rests one hand on her hip, fitting his cock against her cunt. “You still good with going without condoms?”

“Yes,” Rowena wiggles her hips, impatient, “still on the IUD, still clean, now  please come here and fuck me!”

“Impatient,” Lucifer chuckles, and Rowena groans as he presses into her in one long, insistent push. “Fuck, you feel good, Red.” He doesn’t pause, instead starts to pull back and thrust back in hard, as she demanded. Rowena groans and lets her head fall back, wraps her legs around him to help anchor her.

“Hold on,” Lucifer tells her, pulling her up and to him, and Rowena moans as he picks her up easily and presses her against the bookcase next to his desk. It’s a turn-on that he’s strong enough to hold her up like that and fuck her standing up, even if the shelf just beneath her butt takes a little of her weight. He’s tall enough hat she can’t reach the floor like this, and she doesn’t try, instead tightening her legs around him and moaning as he gives her the hard fuck she wanted. Her nails scratch over his back, and if he wasn’t still wearing the shirt, she’d be leaving marks on his skin. Lucifer groans in her ear.

“So damn tight and wet around me, Red,” he murmurs, and his voice is dripping sin and sensuality. “Could do this every damn day, you’re so hot around me. Touch yourself, I want to feel you come around me.”

Rowena whimpers, letting go of his shoulder with one hand to slide it down between them and rub at her clit. Her own touch has her moan and clench down on Lucifer even more than the  position already does, and Lucifer groans and kisses her hard, sucking on her tongue and nipping at her lips until they’re full and red and tender. Rowena gives back as good as she gets, and then he’s got a hand in her hair and holds her head still and steals her breath with his kiss, and Rowena whines. She’s so close already, and her fingers move faster against her clit as Lucifer fucks her and kisses her.

He pulls back, finally, lets her pant for breath as he nips at her neck, and then his mouth is at her ear again and his thumb joins her own fingers on her clit, rough and demanding. “Come for me, Red. _Now._ ”

Rowena screams, arching as best she can in her position, and comes hard, clenching around Lucifer’s cock. She whines and squirms as he doesn’t stop fucking her, doesn’t let up the pressure on her clit, until she thinks she’s going to combust into flames any second.

“You can give me another,” Lucifer pants into her ear, still rubbing at her clit, his cock hard and demanding inside her. He feels huge in her swollen cunt, and she moans and whines as he keeps moving, clings to him as he holds her up and drives her higher and higher.

“Lucifer,” she whines, not sure what she wants to say – _stop_ and _don’t ever stop_ are both options. The pressure in her veins builds and builds, and then Lucifer bites down on her neck where it meets the shoulder, and Rowena gasps and comes again, Lucifer’s name a weak moan on her lips.

She can feel him fill her up with the next thrust, hear him groan against her skin, and panting, she runs her fingers through his hair.

He’ll carry her over to the couch in a moment, and they’ll lie down and catch their breath. There might even be another round of sex, depending on the mood. Rowena will probably go home with Lucifer tonight, because tomorrow is her day off, and she feels like being woken with sex, which Lucifer likes to do when she sleeps at his place.

There will be other cases in which they’ll end up on opposing sides in court, and while the rivalry between their respective firms demands they give their best, their private little arrangement makes winning – and losing – all the sweeter.

 


End file.
